<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snarl by mimsical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743959">Snarl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimsical/pseuds/mimsical'>mimsical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[dcmk] promptfic, ficlets, and drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, non-graphic injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:23:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimsical/pseuds/mimsical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I only want to help."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[dcmk] promptfic, ficlets, and drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snarl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy/gifts">Cloudy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble for the prompt "snarl."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Saguru found him, Kuroba was curled around the still-bleeding stab wound. He looked up, wild-eyed, as Saguru approached, teeth bared in a snarl. "Go away!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked terrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saguru crouched down out of arm's reach, trying to subtly gauge the severity of the wound. "I only want to help, KID-san." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The name was a peace offering: anonymity traded for permitting Saguru to help. He stayed still and quiet, letting Kuroba decide whether he wanted to choose trust, whether he had any choice but to trust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saguru held his breath for a long minute before Kuroba's fearful defiance finally broke.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>